Nueva Vida
by Lucy Mellark O'Shea
Summary: Este fic participa del "Reto de los mini-fics" del mes de Diciembre Personaje: Effie Trinket


_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Esta historia participa del "Reto de los mini-fics" de Diciembre del foro: "El Diente de León".**_

 _ **Personaje: Effie Trinket**_

* * *

 _ **FUTURO**_

* * *

-Katniss será liberada hoy. –Comenta Haymitch cuando nos reunimos para almorzar.

-Es una excelente noticia. –Le digo sonriendo. El juico se llevó a cabo el dia anterior y salió todo bien. Katniss quedó absuelta por el crimen de asesinato de la ex Presidenta Alma Coin. Por un momento, sentí miedo, pensando que el castigo sería muy grave o peor que como venganza la matarían, que era lo que hacían con algunos criminales peligrosos del Capitolio. Sin embargo, Peeta y el Doctor Aurelius, fueron determinantes a la hora de declarar, y junto a Paylor acabaron por convencer al jurado y los jueces de concederle la libertad a Katniss. Eso fue gracias a que ellos acabaron convenciendo a todos de que Katniss no estaba en su sano juicio cuando mató a Coin, en lugar de Snow. –Pero me preocupa que tenga que volver al Distrito Doce.

-Sí, será duro para ella. Al principio, se deberá acostumbrar a que su familia ya no esté con ella.

-¿Su familia? Pero su madre está viva. –Le recrimino.

-Su madre no volverá al Doce. Tal vez nunca vuelva a ir.

-¿Va a dejar a su hija sola? ¿De nuevo? –Grito. La historia de Katniss no era fácil, había perdido a su padre y su madre prácticamente había abandonado a sus dos hijas al dejarse consumir por el dolor. Y Prim y Katniss tuvieron que encontrar la manera de salir adelante. –Eso no lo puede hacer. –No lo comprendo. Jamás lo comprenderé. A pesar de vivir en el Capitolio toda mi vida y jamás pensar seriamente la idea de tener hijos, estaba segura que jamás le haría algo así a ellos si tan solo los tuviera.

Haymitch asiente apenado.

-Hable con ella ayer, luego del juicio y cuando le pregunté si volvería con su hija al Doce, me dijo que no. Que era demasiado duro para ella volver un distrito irreconocible y destruido, y que necesitaba cambiar de aire y sanar sus heridas sola. Prim siempre fue la más unida a su madre. Es muy difícil para ella volver con tantos recuerdos atormentándola.

-Pero Katniss la necesitará. Ella puede tener amigos, conocidos, pero ella es su madre. Tal vez podrían hacer el duelo juntas, tal vez las ayudaría a acercarse nuevamente.

-Tal vez, pero su madre no está lista para enfrentar todo eso.

-Pobre, niña. ¡Todo lo que tuvo que pasar! ¿Se lo dirás?

-Aún no. Creo que dejaré que lo descubra sola una vez que lleguemos. No quiero que se sienta mal. Desde el secuestro de Peeta, ya no es la misma y ahora con la muerte de su hermana se derrumbó por completo. Hable con Paylor y le informe sobre mi decisión de volver al Doce con ella.

Asiento. A Katniss la dejaron en libertad condicional. Ella estará confinada al distrito por un largo tiempo, hasta que el juez lo disponga y el tratamiento con el Doctor Aurelius empiece a dar frutos. Sin embargo, alguien tiene que estar con ella en el Doce. Es eso, o enviaran un desconocido para mantenerla vigilada.

Por algún motivo eso me entristece en cierta parte. Haymitch, Katniss y Peeta son lo más cercano que tuve a una familia, la calidez y el amor, la bondad, las risas y las peleas. Y sé que por un tiempo no podré verlos a dos de ellos. Me decido por sonreír.

-¿Aceptó? –Pregunto con voz calmada.

-Sí. Me dijo que probablemente es lo mejor. Y que si yo prometo cuidar de ella, no enviaran a nadie para vigilarla.

-Vaya, ya quiero verlo. Tú cuidando de Katniss, y solo. No la tendrás fácil. –Lanzo una pequeña risa.

-Ni me lo recuerdes. Katniss sabe como complicar la vida de uno. –Él también se ríe.

Es tan extraño verlo reír, sin que eso conlleve a que se esté burlando de alguien. Él se está riendo conmigo y me desconcierta. Porque nunca hemos sido cercanos, al menos no, hasta que Peeta y Katniss llegaron a nuestras vidas. Y desde nuestra estancia en el Trece, las cosas cambiaron radicalmente, aunque aun no tenía claro de qué modo. Las peleas habituales habían sido reemplazadas por cierto grado de compañerismo y amistad. Parecía que yo no lo desagradaba tanto como antes y para mí era más fácil tratar con la nueva versión del Haymitch sobrio. Y logre conocerlo un poco más a fondo y a entender, porque era asi. También sentía otras que aún no entendía del todo.

-Entonces tú acompañaras a Peeta durante su tratamiento, y yo volveré al Doce con Katniss.

-Sí. –Contesto.

La verdad, es que tampoco me puedo desprender de Peeta, sobre todo cuando está pasando por un pésimo momento. Katniss y Peeta nos necesitan a los dos. Han perdido a tantas personas y sufrido tanto en tan poco tiempo. Lo mínimo que podemos hacer por ellos es acompañarlos a atravesar esos difíciles momentos de sus vidas.

-Estaba pensando que puedo llevarlo a mi casa, o si nos permiten quedarnos en el piso que hemos ocupado cada año de los juegos. No puede estar solo y no creo que se sienta muy cómodo estando en el hospital durante tanto tiempo, cuando no sea necesario.

-Me parece una buena idea. Deberías discutirlo con él. Seguro aceptará. Me deja más tranquilo que tú cuides de él.

-Es lo que hemos hecho siempre, ¿no?

-Sí. Ellos cambiaron nuestras formas de ver las cosas, supongo. Nada volvió a ser lo mismo desde entonces. Tampoco entre nosotros dos.

-Tampoco entre nosotros. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez todo esto, haya valido de algo. Tenemos la oportunidad de recomenzar de nuevo y ser mejores personas. Incluso Katniss y Peeta lo superarán.

Aunque su relación siempre fue complicada, nunca dude que se amarán, los actos hablaban por si solos. Pero, Katniss no lo comprendió hasta que lo perdió; y Peeta a pesar del secuestro la sigue amando.

-Con el tiempo podrán volver a la vida, reencontrarse y ser felices juntos. Luego de tanto sufrimiento. Se merecen un poco de felicidad. –Agrego.

-Yo también espero eso.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _ **Casi finalizando el mes al fin puedo ponerme a escribir este mini fic para el nuevo y ultimo reto del mes. Tenía dudas sobre si ponerle un toque romántico a Hayffie, o no. Pero me pareció que sobraba en esta parte, porque ambos hablan sobre los sucesos ocurridos, el asesinato de Coin, el juicio, el tratamiento de Peeta, la depresión de Katniss, y los cambios que se provocaron en ellos desde que conocieron a Peeta y Katniss. Además, pienso que lo de ellos se dio de forma lenta y que tal vez, Haymitch besó por primera vez a Effie en esa despedida, sorprendiéndola o tal vez antes hubo alguno, pero en este mini fic creí que no era necesario, solo se explica que entre ellos hubieron muchos cambios de forma resumida. Tal vez luego pueda escribir algo propiamente Hayffie, aunque no entre en el reto, porque probablemente, no alcance a terminarlo antes del 31. También estoy pensando en algunas cosas más, aparte de su relación con Haymitch, como el tratamiento de Peeta desde la visión de Effie, momentos que Effie pasa con los hijos de Peeta y Katniss y cosas así. Por ahora les traigo esto. Espero que les guste y dejen reviews, me interesa saber sus opiniones, jamás he escrito desde el punto de vista de ella.**_

 _ **Y por último, les deseo un ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO Y PROSPERO 2016!. Es increíble lo rápido que pasa el tiempo, cada año acaba muy rápido. Y soy nueva en Fanfiction, estoy desde mayo de este año, me pone muy feliz que les guste como escribo y me apoyen. Me animan a seguir escribiendo y mejorando.**_

 _ **Saludos.**_

 _ **Lucy.**_


End file.
